


Ready or Not

by Puakaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, and horny, just some volleyball gays being nerdy, smut but not smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puakaba/pseuds/Puakaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama find some alone time and get up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of smutty but not actually smutty. It's just some oral stuff and then nerdy fluff before it gets hornhronhorn and stops.

“Y-you don’t have to do this,” Kageyama hissed through gritted teeth.

“I want to, though,” Hinata replied casually, not even having the decency to look up at Kageyama.

Kageyama growled at the rush of cool air that met flushed skin as his boxer shorts were tugged down. Hinata’s eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Kageyama’s erection. 

“So big,” he commented bluntly. 

“N-no it isn’t!”

“Bigger than mine,” Hinata said with a shrug.

He leaned down, gingerly taking Kageyama’ dick into his hand. He ran the pad of his thumb over the tip and cocked his head in amusement as Kageyama’ hips bucked to his touch. Kageyama clenched his eyes shut and leaned back as Hinata continued the simple motion, trailing little circles around the head rhythmically. For a while, Kageyama could only squirm under Hinata’s touch, but when he eventually became used to the feeling, he managed to open his eyes. 

Through his eyelashes, Kageyama saw Hinata leaning back, one arm stretched back to support him and the other reaching down to stroke Kageyama. His head was tilted to one side of his shoulder, almost lazily, as he gazed down at Kageyama’ crotch, a small smile stretched across his face.  
“Don’t just stare at it dumbass!” Kageyama snapped, trying to jerk away, but when Hinata’s grip tightened, he fell still. “It’s not like you’ve never seen one before,” he grumbled. 

“Well I’ve never seen anyone else’s before,” Hinata said, loosening his grip and returning to the gentle stroking. 

“And how do I know you’re not lying?” 

Hinata snickered, “Right sorry, I forgot about the weekly blow job exchange I have with Suga-san every Tuesday.”

Kageyama snorted. “This isn’t the time to get clever, dumbass.”  
Nevertheless, he lifted his knee to gently nudge the side of Hinata’s head. Hinata giggled and leaned against his leg, his soft hairs tickling Kageyama’ inner thigh. Kageyama was content for a while, the steady drone of pleasure from Hinata’s touches and just the general warmth of Hinata keeping him satisfied for a while. 

Suddenly, though, the buzz was cut off. A sharp burst of pleasure shot through Kageyama and his eyes, which he hadn’t recalled closing, flew open. 

“Wh-what the hell was that?” he squeaked.

Hinata, who was sitting back on his heels, with a pleased look of satisfaction on his face, licked his lips.

“Falling asleep in the middle of something like this! So rude!” he pouted.

“Well maybe if you actually did something!” 

Hinata stuck his bottom lip out, “I thought you didn’t want me to do anything?” 

“Well if you start something like this you better damn well finish it!” Kageyama seethed. 

“Kageyama-kun, forcing someone to pleasure you would be rape. Don’t make me call Dai-”

“Fine then! I’ll go to the bathroom and jack off myself!” Kageyama shouted, interrupting Hinata’s speech as he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

“Nonono don’t worry Kageyama-kun, I’ll take pity on you, you’re just a poor child with anger issues.” Hinata said decidedly, pushing Kageyama’ legs back onto the bed. 

“Don’t be rude!”

Hinata shushed amusement glittering in his eyes.

Kageyama huffed and, deciding his sexual frustration outweighed pride, allowed Hinata to settle between his legs again. His anger was soon forgotten, though, when he felt something wet and course run up his length.

“Holy fuck,” Kageyama whispered, gripping the bed sheets. 

Hinata giggled and licked Kageyama again, his tongue lingering over the slit at the head. He continued that procedure, dragging his tongue lightly from the base and adding pressure as he went up. 

Kageyama felt like he was on fire. All of his nerves were buzzing and he begin to have trouble discriminating his senses. He’d tried masturbating a few times, but it’d never felt like this. He could’ve sworn the world had ended when Hinata took the head into his mouth and stroked the underside.  
“Y-you’re way too good at this,” he moaned.

Hinata smiled at him, “I’m just a natural athlete.” He sunk down on Kageyama’s dick again, running his tongue along the length before mouthing at the head.

“Sh-shit! Hinata I’m-” Kageyama hips bucked again as his dick slipped from Hinata’s mouth with a lewd pop. 

A knot in Kageyama’ gut tightened and suddenly released, a heat flooding all over his body and Kageyama blacked out. When he came to, it seemed only a few seconds had gone by since Hinata was still sitting in the same position. When Kageyama’ bleary vision cleared, he took in Hinata’s shocked expression, and at last the white fluid that had splattered across his face. 

Kageyama’ face paled as he stared at how fucking adorable Hinata looked like that. Adorable, he thought, still gaping at him. Then, Hinata suddenly moved bringing his hand up to his face and scooping a bit of the fluid up with his finger. Much to his horror, Hinata’s eyes flickered up to meet Kageyama’ and glinted with curiosity and only a touch of evil as he stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked. 

Somehow, Kageyama felt hotter than the actual blow job and he started coughing madly. Between his hacking coughs, Kageyama heard Hinata snickering. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one choking?” Hinata snorted, ignoring the cum dribbling down his cheeks. 

“You little dick,” Kageyama snapped.

“Speaking of which,” Hinata said, giggling with a teasing glance down at Kageyama’ crotch.

“D-dumbass! Didn’t you just say it was big?!”

“I changed my mind,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and smiled.

“I h-hate you.” 

“Aww Kageyama-kun!” 

Kageyama huffed and leaned back on his elbows, still shooting glares at Hinata, who grinned back fondly. Kageyama sighed again and moved, grabbing a corner of the blanket and reaching out to Hinata, who leaned forward. 

Hinata closed his eyes and smiled drowsily as Kageyama patted the cum off of his face. Even though the fluid had been mostly sopped up, Kageyama continued rubbing Hinata’s face, marveling at how soft his cheeks felt, even through the blanket. His stroked the slope of Hinata’s jaw line and felt warmth bloom in his chest as he nuzzled into Kageyama’ touch. 

“S-so how was it?” Kageyama asked, breaking the silence. 

Hinata shrugged.

“Short.” 

For a second, Kageyama felt dread, and strangely a bit of guilt, flood his system. Until, of course, he saw the flash of taunting amusement cross Hinata’s expression.

“You fucker! I bet I can make you cum even faster!” 

“No! I was just joking I swear! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!” Hinata squealed as Kageyama leaped at him, ripping his pajama shorts off. 

“How long was that?! Five minutes?! Seven?! I’ll make you cum in three!” he yelled, rubbing his hands together as if preparing himself.

“It’s not a competition, idiot! ” Hinata scolded, chuckling as he slapped Kageyama playfully.

“Like hell it is, and I’m gonna win!" Kageyama declared.

After three more rounds, they decided to call it a draw.

. . .

“Ka-Kageyama,” Hinata gasped, his grip in Kageyama’ hair tightening.

Kageyama paused, not sure if Hinata was calling him or just letting out sexual frustration. Deciding on the latter, Kageyama continued to toy with the soft pink buds as he sucked on Hinata’s inner thigh. He’d already succeeding in leaving four new, bright red bites in the pale skin when Hinata called his name again, this time with more force.

“Yea?” Kageyama asked, deciding that Hinata was actually trying to get his attention.

“I- I want to go all the way,” Hinata said, almost whispering, as if speaking any louder would cause the entire room to explode.

Kageyama blinked for a second. 

“All the- all the way?” 

Hinata nodded, his former smugness gone, replaced with a flushed, nervous expression. 

“Alright,” Kageyama breathed softly, wondering how he’d ever gotten so lucky as to get Hinata. “Alright,” he repeated, nodding to himself. 

He tried balancing Hinata, who he’d been keeping more or less upright, in one hand as he tugged his boxers shorts all the way off and tossing them to the side. 

“So then- sex. Let’s do this,” he said. 

Hinata met his gaze and he nodded, “Yeah, sex. I think we’re ready.”

Despite this, both boys just sat, cradling the other in their arms, neither making a move.

“Anytime you’re ready, I’m ready,” Kageyama said.

“Well I’m ready.”

“Well then I’m ready too.”

They sat for another minute, staring at each other.

“If you’re ready, then how come you’re not doing anything?” Hinata asked.

“Because I just want to be sure that you’re ready.”

“Well I’m ready.” 

“Good, because I am too.”

“You said that.” 

They sat for another minute, staring at each other.

“Kageyama…”

“What.”

“Do you- do you know how this works? Sex between two guys?” 

“N-no,” Kageyama admitted, “Do you?” 

“No.” 

They both stared at each other, this time in more shock than suspense.

“So if neither of us know, then how are we supposed to…”

“We could look it up?” Hinata suggested.

Kageyama shrugged. 

. . .

“It goes where?!” Hinata shrieked, falling out of the office chair he’d been sharing with Kageyama. 

“In the- In the a-”

“I know! But how is it supposed to fit?!” he yelped, staring at the carpet in horror. 

“I dunno, but I sure as hell won't be that’s- y’know- accepting,” Kageyama said.

“There’s no way I’m going to be accepting it!” Hinata yelled. 

“But you’re smaller!” 

“Right, so it’ll hurt less if I put it in!”

“It’s not going to hurt!” Kageyama insisted.

“How would you know?!”

“I just do!”

Needless to say, both of them decided that they were not, in fact, ready.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this sin. Please don't be mad I'm nothing more than a fujoshi with feelings.


End file.
